Summer Fling 101
by XxCraziekxX
Summary: Harry is invited to spend the summer with the Weasley's. He discovers that he is perhaps falling for his best friend's little sister. But not all is quiet in the world of Harry!
1. Chapter 1: Permission

A/N: Hello everyone! I am a new writer, you could say. Just testing my writing skills :) I do not own any of these characters. These characters came from the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling.

**Chapter One: Permission**

"Mum! Dad! Can Harry stay with us for the summer! **PLEASE**!" Ron Weasley shouted over the large, growing crowd of Hogwarts students who filled Platform 9 ¾.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who at the time were attempting to maze their way through the crowd of students, barely heard Ron's request. When they finally caught up with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Ron asked again.

"Mum, can Harry stay with us for the summer? You know how awful those muggles treat him. Keeping him locked up in that small room, no contact with the outside world. _Not feeding him_..." He finished by winking at Harry, knowing his mother's weakness for underfed children. Mrs. Weasley looked from Harry to Mr. Weasley with an approving look on her face.

"Of course he can stay!" She exclaimed.

She gave Harry a hug and began fussing with his hair.

"He is always welcome in our home." Mr. Weasley stated firmly and shaking Harry's hand. "But of course, you need to get permission from your uncle, was he to pick you up today?"

As Mr. Weasley finished this sentence, Harry saw Uncle Vernon through the crowd of witches and wizards. He was leaning up against the wall farthest way from the crowd, with his arms crossed. He kept glancing down at his watch and searching through the crowd for his nephew. Harry answered by pointing to where Uncle Vernon was standing,

"Yes. He is over there."

Harry and Mr. Weasley made their way over to Uncle Vernon. As they were getting closer, Harry chuckled to himself because of the changing expressions on his uncles' face. It went from being a purple to a red to a pale white color. Harry assumed by the pale white color, the memory of Dudley's ton-tongue was fresh in his memory.

"Hello there!" Mr. Weasley said greeting Uncle Vernon by sticking his hand out hoping for Uncle Vernon to return the gesture, which he did not. He stood there with his arms still crossed, glaring at Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley began again, "Hello! I am Arthur Weasley. I am sure you remember me from a few summer ago."

Uncle Vernon did not respond. He just stood there, too afraid to say anything.

With a disappointing tone, Mr. Weasley turned and spoke to Harry, "Go ahead Harry. Ask him."

Harry nodded, and looked up at his uncle, cleared his throat and began, "Umm... would it be okay if I stayed at the Weasley's house for the summer? I will go straight from there back to school in the fall."

Uncle Vernon for the first time looked at Harry since he arrived, and answered, "You won't be home till next summer?"

"Pretty much." Harry responded.

Color returned to Uncle Vernon's face. "I see no problem with it."

"Well then!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, "We must be going! It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Dursley."

Once again he attempted the handshake, but Uncle Vernon resisted.

"Thanks Uncle Vernon. Bye." Harry said knowing that he wasn't going to get any response.

"Bye." Uncle Vernon responded, and turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

Harry sprinted back to where the rest of the Weasley clan was waiting for the news. Ron seeing Harry with a huge smile on his face got extremely excited and ran towards Harry.

"This summer is going to be so wicked!" He exclaimed.

"It sure will!" Harry replied, "It sure will."

A/N: Thank you for reading :) Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive critisim is welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2: A pool party and an idea

**Chapter Two: Pool Party and an idea**

A few weeks have gone by and Harry was enjoying his summer vacation for a change. He got to eat three meals a day, use magic, play quidditch, and pretty much do whatever he and Ron thought of. On this particular day Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all decided that it was way too hot to play quidditch, so they all piled into the kitchen and surrounded Mrs. Weasely.

She turned to the boys with her hands on her hips and asked, "Okay boys. What is it you want?"

"Well mum," Fred started, "It is way too hot to practice quidditch or sit up in our rooms, so we were wondering… oh you ask her George!"

"I mean, mum we have been good for most of the summer, you must agree with us on that." He added.

Mrs. Weasley looked from boy to boy. "Well get on with it!" she yelped with curiosity.

"Well..." Ron started but didn't continue.

"We were wondering if you could conjure us a pool, Mrs. Weasley." Harry asked, stepping in seeing that the Weasley boys were intimidated by their mother.

"Please mum!" all three boys begged and bribed.

"We'll degnome the garden!"

"We'll cut the grass!"

"We'll wash the dishes!"

"**RON!**" Fred and George yelled.

They glared at Ron, who jumped a little and shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "Sorry."

Seeing the desperation in the boys' faces, she waved her wand and with a loud popping noise, a pool appeared in the back yard. All four boys yelped with excitement and ran out to the backyard using their wands to change into their swim suits.

Mrs. Weasley followed shouting, "Fred! George! Nothing that explodes is allowed in the pool!"

Mrs. Weasley not only conjured up just a pool, but a water slide, and a bunch of pool toys including a net, and a ball. Fred, George, and Ron looked at the toys and asked Harry what the ball and the net were used for.

Harry responded, "Let's just get into the pool!"

George counted to three and they all ran and jumped into the pool, and shortly after Harry began explaining the rules to a game called "volleyball." Soon after, the boys were deep into a game when Ginny arrived home from her friends were she stayed at for the first few weeks of vacation and was standing on the deck.

"You guys having fun?" she asked laughing because George had spiked the ball in Ron's face who was now clutching his face and whining.

Harry turned at the sound of her voice and began to answer but stopped mid-sentence. He could not believe what he was seeing. Ginny was wearing a short pair of jean shorts, revealing her long tan legs, and a yellow tank top. Her hair was tossed up in a loose bun and her face was freckled and red from the sun.

"Looa-dds," was all he managed to stutter.

Harry was not the only one who was shocked at what they were seeing. Ginny glanced over Harry. His shoulders were muscular and broad. His collar bones were clearly defined along with his long, muscular, tan torso. She turned a little redder when she had realized that he was staring at her.

"You wanna play Gin?" Ron asked interrupting her thoughts, "I need mum to make sure my nose isn't bloody broken!" he added before he stormed into the house.

"C'mon Gin! You can be on Harry's team!" George encouraged her.

"Looks like I have no choice." She said.

She pulled out her wand, muttered a spell, and she was in her bathing suit. Harry had to turn away as she did this. She climbed into the pool.

"How do you play?" she asked.

"Well," Fred started.

As Fred went on to explain how the game went on, Harry looked over at Ginny now that she was in the pool. He looked her over and over again. Her purple bikini bathing suit fit her just perfectly. It perfectly fit around her chest and ran up to tie behind her neck. It perfectly revealed her back. It was perfectly… wet. He could feel his bathing suit tighten a little.

"Harry!" George yelled.

Harry snapped out of it, "Yea?"

"You ready to play mate?" George asked looking at Harry with a suspicious look on his face.

"Umm... yea. Let's play!"

The game went on with the twins cheating every now and then. Adding on points here and taking some off there.

The game ended with Mrs. Weasley shouting out to them that dinner was ready. The three Wesley's and Harry changed out of their swim suits using magic and headed inside. By the time they got into house Ron, Mr. Weasely, and Percy were sitting at the table. Ron had scowl on his face. His nose was swollen, with cotton balls hanging out of his nostrils. Mrs. Weasley had run out of Skele-o-grow when Fred broke his arm from playing quidditch and forgot to replace it. Harry took his seat next to Ron, and Ginny took her seat across from Ron.

"It will be okay Ron. We will just go to Diagon Alley in the morning and get some more since we have to go and get everyone's supplies. Yes George, the letters arrived today." Mrs. Weasley said seeing the questioning look on George's face.

Mrs. Weasley set all the food on the table and everyone dug in, except Ron.

"It hurts when I chew mum!" he complained some more.

At the other end of the table, Mr. Weasley and Percy were deep in conversation about the Ministry. Fred and George were making fun of Ron by catapulting peas off their forks, hitting his nose making him flinch and curse. Mean while, Harry and Ginny were sneaking looks at one another.

"_Wow, she has really grown this summer, well the few weeks I haven't seen her. She looks good," _he thought.

"_Why is Harry looking at me like that? He has never looked at me like that. Does he know?"_ she asked herself.

After dinner and dessert, everyone went their separate ways. Percy back to his room, Mr. Weasley to his garage to investigate what a VCR was, and Mrs. Weasley to her rocking chair to finish the sweater she was knitting for Mr. Weasley for his birthday.

However, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all crammed into the twin's small room. The twins had gotten a hold on a muggle game in which their father confiscated for inspection. The game was titled "Twister." After twenty minutes of reading the instructions and help from Harry, they were playing.

"Right hand on green!" Ron shouted.

He couldn't play; his nose.

Fred had his head between Harry's legs that had his hand near George's ass that had his leg over Ginny who was ducked underneath all of this.

"Left foot on yellow!"

George went to move his left foot over Ginny's head, but lost his balance and fell, knocking Ginny, and Harry over.

"I win!" shouted Fred.

Like a bat out of hell, Percy came flying into the room screaming, "Won't you be quiet! I have a very important document I am working on and all this commotion is interrupting my thought process!" he finished exhaling sharply and red in the face.

"Well, sorry Perce. We didn't realize it was important Ministry bullshit you were working on!" George yelled back.

This caused Percy to become a violent shade of red. He suddenly disapparated. George slammed the door and turned towards the others and they all started laughing and they started up a new game. No sooner did they start Mr. and Mrs. Weasely came barging in the twin's room. Mrs. Weasley was so angry she couldn't even speak.

Mr. Weasley began, "Okay kids. We need to fix this problem. Your brother needs to get this paper done. Any suggestions?"

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Mr. Weasley.

"I got it!" Fred exclaimed.

"Why don't we get the tents, set 'em up, start a fire, and sleep in the backyard!"

"Yea!"

"That would be wicked!"

All the children agreed in unison. Mr. Weasley looked at Mrs. Weasley for an answer.

She shrugged her shoulders; "If it will keep them from fighting . . ."

Mr. Weasley looked at the teenage kids who were all obviously all very excited about the idea.

"Oh alright!"


	3. Chapter 3: Camping Part 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) Keep reading!

**Chapter Three: Camping Part 1**

The tents were set up, the fire was blazing, and Mr. and Mr. Weasley were ending their list of rules.

"Now, Fred and George," Mr. Weasley said with a firm voice, "I put a charm on the fire so it will stay at this height and intensity. Please **DO NOT** try to put any of your own charms on it to make it bigger. Your mother and I are not planning on make any trips to Saint Mungo's tonight." As he finished, Fred winked at George and he smiled grievously.

"Now, don't stay up too late," Mrs. Weasley added, "We are going to Diagon Alley in the morning. Now please be good kids." She finished by kissing all her children and Harry good night.

All five teenagers sat in silence till they could see that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had made their way inside. Only waiting a few minutes till after they were inside Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?"

George replied, "You think we would tell you, little brother?"

At this, Fred tossed the bottle to Harry, "Drink up mate!"

Harry caught the bottle and held it for a minute before opening it. As he twisted the cap off, he thought to himself _"I've never been drunk before. What if I make a complete fool out of myself?"_

As he finished this thought he glanced over at Ginny who was sitting next to George. Once again Harry found himself utterly amazed on how much she had grown. Her face was glowing, illuminating her red hair, and her sapphire blue eyes. She was once again in a pair of short jean shorts that revealed her long slender legs which she was hugging to her chest, and which she rested her head on as she spoke to George. Her hair swept across her shoulders, and over her eyes.

Harry took a sip from the bottle.

He choked on it.

"You all right there Harry?" Fred asked slapping him on the back.

"Yea" Harry choked, "I'm alright."

He passed the bottle of fire whiskey to Ron, who took a quick shot without coughing.

"That's how you do it Harry." He started, "Just open your throat up, and let it slide on down."

Ron then passed the bottle to Ginny who declined by passing it to George.

Harry smiled at this. _"Smart girl."_

As George held the bottle to his mouth he recited, "Over the lips and pass the tongue, watch out stomach here it comes!"

He tipped the bottle back and down it went. Next was Fred, who also took the shot as though it was painless.

As Fred handed Harry the bottle once again, he declined, "Oh. No thank you."

"Oh c'mon mate!" Fred protested.

"Sorry Fred, but fire whiskey is just not my choice of beverage. I will just stick the pumpkin juice." As Harry said this, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see if Ginny had seen.

She did. She was smiling at him. He could feel his face turn red.

"Aww. Alright." Fred said, looking defeated.

As Fred trudged his way over to Ron and George, Ginny made her way over to Harry.

"_That was good of Harry. Not being afraid to admit that he doesn't like the Fire Whiskey." _She thought.

As she made her way, she began looking him over once again. He was leaning forward in his chair, revealing his collar bones through his shirt. His piercing green eyes were staring into the fire with intensity. His hair as usual was tousled about with only a tiny bit hanging near his right eye. Harry realizing that Ginny was on her way over straightened up in his chair and crossed and uncrossed his legs nervously.

Ginny giggled at his nervousness.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked trying not to laugh.

Harry looked from the seat to Ginny and replied, "umm no, you can ah--, you can sit here."

Before she could sit, Harry wiped off the ashes from the fire.

"Thank you." She blushed.

They sat in an awkward silence for only a few minutes before Ginny started, "So, Harry. How's your summer going?"

"It's um, it's going good. And yours?"

"It's going okay."

As Harry went to talk he was interrupted by George who was across from the fire.

George shouted, "**A** my name is Alex. I am from Australia and I sell Acid Pops!"

Harry looked at Ginny with a confused look on his face. She on the other hand was giggling.

Seeing Harry's face she began, "It's a drinking game. I guess there are rules, but they only play when they are completely wasted."

"**B** my name is Bernard. I am from Bulgaria and I sell Bulgarians!" Fred finished.

"You cannot sell Bulgarians!" George drunkenly protested.

As the twins and Ron argued, Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and they crept away to a quiet place where they could talk.

Harry took her further into the Wealey's extensive backyard. He found a small clearing behind some trees.

"This looks good."

He started a small fire with his wand, and Ginny conjured up a small blanket.

"This is more like it." She said sitting down on the blanket. She looked up at Harry who just stood there.

"You can sit if you would like or you could stand there."

At this Harry, slowly made his way down next to Ginny. As he sat down he exhaled sharply. Once again, they sat in an awkward silence before Ginny broke the ice. "So, your last year at Hogwarts, are you excited?"

"Um, yea I guess. I am going to miss it though, it's my home."

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" she continued asking Harry what he wanted to do with his life.

The pair continued talking as the night grew darker and as Ron, Fred, and George grew increasingly more drunk.

"It was so funny! You should have seen the look on Percy's face!" Harry said, laughing uncontrollably, reminiscing a prank the twins had pulled on Percy. As Harry continued to laugh Ginny watched him.

"_He looks so cute when he laughs. His eyes light up and his smile._"

Harry feeling her eyes on him stopped laughing and looked up at her. She caught his eyes dead on. They sat there gazing into each others eyes, thinking about what the other could be thinking about.

"_I want to kiss her. Does she want me to kiss her? What if I do and she doesn't want me to? But what if I don't and she does want me to?" _

"_Is he going to kiss me? I would like that. C'mon Harry! Kiss me! I want you to!"_

As if he was hearing her thoughts Harry leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed her lips. He could feel her warm moist lips return the kiss. He slowly pulled away and opened his eyes.

"_She did want me to."_

He looked at her. She smiled, blushed, and leaned in again. He felt her lips on his. Wanting more, Harry opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against her lips. Allowing him to enter she pulled herself closer to Harry. She moved her hands up his chest, around his neck where she played with his hair. Harry slide his hands around her waist, and pulled her even closer.

His hands began to wander, just a little. He moved them up and down her back, and then up her shirt. Her warm skin formed goose bumps as he slide his fingers up and down her spin. She moaned into Harry's mouth. She liked this.

Ginny began to slowly lay on her back. Harry followed, moving his hands from her back to her waist. As Harry laid himself on top of her, he felt his member harden. Feeling this, Ginny raised her pelvis and began rubbing up against him. He liked this. He moaned as he moved from her mouth to her neck. He sucked on her neck, creating small red circles. His left hand fiddled with the bottom of her shirt before going up it. His cold hand caused her to flinch and giggle. He made his way up to her breast, where he caressed it gently causing her nipple to harden.

This excited Harry even more. He began to breathe even heavier. His hand slide out from under her shirt, down her waist, and in between her legs. Feeling Harry's hand Ginny got nervous.

"Harry. No. No. Stop."

Removing his hand, he stopped and looked at her with a sad but confused look on his face. No sooner did he stop George came stumbling into the clearing where they were.

"Well here you are!"

A/N: So sorry about the cliffhanger. I wasn't sure how I wanted George to react. Any suggestions? Please review :)

A/N2: For those of you who might have been confused about the drinking game the twins and Ron were playing. Here are the rules: You go throughout the alphabet, stating a name, a location, and what they sell. If you cannot think of anything, you drink, or if you repeat (after you have done many rounds) you drink. My family just plays it because its fun to hear what drunk people come up with. lol.


	4. Chapter 4: Camping Part 2

A/N: First off, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewd. :-D

Secondly, someone pointed out that my story should be Post -OOTP and the problem with Harry being at the Weasley's for the summer when in HBP Dumbledore recommended that Harry stay with the Durlsey's for a bit. I honestly did not think about that when I began writing the story and I apologize for that, however, this is a fanfiction based story and I have decided to just borrow the characters and not all the story lines from the novels, just a few. Thank you for pointing that out though. I appreciate it and will keep it in mind if I decide to write anything else after this.

Lastly, Sorry it took a little while for me to update. Just a little personal information. I am a full time college student majoring in biology. So, lately I have been busy. I will try to update at least once a week, and it will usually be on a Friday.

Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing. This chapter is a little short but I hope you enoy it none the less.

**Chapter 4: Camping Part 2**

Recap:

_/He began to breathe even heavier. His hand slide out from under her shirt, down her waist, and in between her legs. Feeling Harry's hand Ginny got nervous. _

"_Harry. No. No. Stop." _

_Removing his hand, he stopped and looked at her with a sad but confused look on his face. No sooner did he stop George came stumbling into the clearing where they were. _

_  
"Well here you are!!" /_

George stopped dead in his tracks.

He stared at them.

Ginny nervously stood up and fixed her shirt and as Harry stood up he took a rather large step away from Ginny.

George looked back and forth from Ginny to Harry with a huge grin on his face.

"Well don't let me interrupt," he said throwing his hands in the air, "as you were."

As he finished, he turned on his heel. However, he turned a little too quickly. He toppled over onto the ground, dropping his bottle of Fire Whiskey, and rolled down a small hill landing on the blanket. Ginny and Harry ran over to him and attempted to help him up.

"No! No! I can do it!" George insisted.

He rocked himself back and forth in an attempt to get up. He could not move.

"I think I am going to sit for a little while." He decided as he swung around to face the fire. Harry and Ginny looked at each other nervously and sat down on opposite sides of George.

He picked up his bottle, took a swig, and with a smirk on his face began. "So. . . what's going on?"

"George. . " Ginny began but he interrupted her.

"No no no. Let me talk."

He turned towards Ginny and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're all growed up now. I know you're going to be into boys and want to experiment with them, and Heck! Who better than my man Harry here!?" George exclaimed slapping Harry on the back.

"So I am not mad, ya know. There's really nothing I can do about 'cept tell ya to be careful. Guys are pigs. Know that Gin. Trust me, I am one. I would know."

Ginny laughed at this. She leaned over and gave her brother a hug.

"Thanks George." She said.

He nodded and took another swig of his whiskey. George then leaned over to Harry and attempted to whisper into his ear, "Hurt her, I will kill ya."

At this, Harry swallowed hard.

The three sat in silence and stared into the fire until George broke the silence.

"Hey, ah Harry?"

"Yea George?"

"Can you help me up, I gotta unload."

Harry chuckled to himself, stood up, and helped George up. George then stumbled into the woods and disappeared.

Harry stood there with his hands in his pockets and glanced over at Ginny and began, "Ginny, about what happened.."

"It's okay Harry." Ginny interrupted before he could finish.

Harry looked at her with a confused look, but before she could continue the two heard George yelling from deep within the woods.

"Harry! Ginny! Help! I can't see where I am going!"

Ginny sighed and shouted back, "Stay where you are! We will be there in a minute!"

At this Harry put the fire out and Ginny grabbed the blanket.

"_Lumos_." Harry whispered and the tip of his wand illuminated the darkness around them.

They headed in the direction where George had taken off in. A few minutes later they found George sitting on a rock, with his head against a tree. His hands were dangling by his sides, and his eyes were closed.

"He must have fallen asleep."

"Passed out is more like it."

Harry and Ginny shook George so he was awake enough so they could pick him up and drag him through the woods back to the camp site. When they reached the site Ron and Fred were sitting around the fire and talking.

"Fred. Fred! **FRED**!" Ron yelled as Fred laughed hysterically at him. "Listen! Bloody fool!"

As Ron went on, Harry and Ginny managed to open George's tent and lay him on his bed. As they exited the tent, Ginny zipped it up and placed a silencing charm so the others wouldn't wake him up. The two walked over to the fire where Fred and Ron were.

"Well there you bloody are! You guys are missing all the fun!" Ron exclaimed realizing that they have returned.

Not soon after Harry and Ginny rejoined did the other two lushes go to bed. Harry put out the fire, and helped Ron into their tent as Ginny helped Fred into theirs.

Harry laid down onto his bed and looked up at the tent ceiling with a thousand thoughts running through his head.

"_What did she mean it was okay? Did I go too far? She seemed to be enjoying it. Why'd she stop me?"_

In the next tent over Ginny was also laying in her bed, thinking about the nights events.

"_I cannot believe that just happened. Why did it happen? Does he like me? Oh I hope so!"_

They both thought about what the other was thinking before falling asleep as the sun began to rise.

A/N: Yeah crappy ending I agree. I couldn't think of anything else. Please review. The next chapter will be much longer and many more interesting things are to come! I promise :-D


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

A/N: First off I would like to apologize for the repeat of chapter one. Long story short, I finally got my computer fixed and I was messing around with this site and I accidentally added chapter one again. For all of you who reviewed and for all the new readers, thank you. I will try and be more careful when editing my work (Weidly enough I am not an English major but a Biology major). Also, I am really not a stickler for details such as magic being used outside of school and I apologize to the die hard HP fans out there. As I have mentioned before, I am only borrowing the ideas of the characters, as well as locations from J.K Rowling.

trustinhim393: Ginny might be 14 but she has hormones!! ;)

As always keep reading & reviewing.

Thank You.

-XxCraziekxX

**The Official Chapter 5: The Morning After**

"Rise and shine!" Mrs. Weasley sang as she unzipped Harry and Ron's tent.

At this, Harry popped his head out of his sleeping bag. Rays of sunlight streamed in through the open door, illuminating his tent. Outside Harry could hear the birds chirping and singing as well as Mrs. Weasley impatiently trying to wake up the rest of the gang.

Harry sat up in his sleeping bag and felt around until he found his glasses. Putting them on, he realized that Ron had never made it into the tent. In a bit of a hurry he slipped on his sandals and made his way out of the tent. As Harry made his way over to where the campfire had been, he could hear Mrs. Weasley shouting at her three boys.

"Do you know how dangerous that is!? You could have hurt someone! Or yourself!"

As Harry approached he saw Fred, George, and Ron all sitting in camping chairs facing their mother.

Ron had his head resting in his left hand, while blotting his sore nose which was now black, blue, and an ugly shade of purple and apparently had started to bleed again. George had his long legs hanging over the arm of the chair with his head resting against the back of the chair. Fred was sitting straight up in his chair with his arms dangling over the sides and his head facing up towards the sky.

And in Mrs. Weasley's hand was the empty bottle of fire whiskey.

"This is inappropriate behavior." She continued as her face became a different shade of red.

"Your father and I talked last night about how you were good kids, despite a prank here or there, but none the less, good kids. And you go and do this!" She finished by waving the empty bottle in the air, shaking it violently, and looking at it in disgust.

"Mum, it's not ours," Fred started.

"Yea, we found it in the woods over there." George said throwing his arm up in any direction.

Mrs. Weasley's face turned from red to fire engine red. Harry hung back as Mrs. Weasley continued to lecture and scold the boys. He placed his hands in his pockets and turned to go back to his tent.

As he turned he came face to face with Ginny.

"Oh! Excuse me!" They both said trying to get out of one another's way.

They stood there is silence, Harry with his hands in his pockets and eyes to the ground, and Ginny with her arms crossed looking at Harry trying once again to break the ice.

"I see um, my mum..." She started but stopped when Harry lifted his head in response to the sound of her voice and seeing that his big green eyes were staring back into hers.

She continued, "I see they got caught this time."

"Ah, yeah," was all Harry could manage to get out. Once again they stood in an awkward silence, both thinking of how to bring up the topic of interest from the night before.

"Ginny-"

"Harry-"

They both began. Ginny blushed and Harry let his eyes examine the same grass patch once again.

Harry lifted his head, "You can go first"

"Oh no it's ok, you go." Ginny replied.

"Oh-kay."

He took his hands out of his pockets and took a quick glance around to make sure no one was listening.

As soon as he was sure no one was eavesdropping, he began, "All I wanted to say, well ask, was um…" he stopped mid-sentence to figure out how he should phrase his thought, "Do you think we should talk about what happened last night?"

As he finished his question he looked up at Ginny, and waited for an answer.

Ginny looked back at him and then to the ground and then back at Harry.

She uncrossed her arms, "What exactly about last night do you want to talk about?"

Harry raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

He thought once again how to begin his sentence. "I would like to talk about what happened between you and me. When we were alone. In the woods. _Before_ George came stumbling in."

He ended hoping she would catch on.

"Oh. That. I think we should too." She replied some what hesitantly.

Harry half smiled at her, happy that she finally caught on but also that he was not imagining the night before.

"I just want to let you know that-" but before he could finish, Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "You two didn't have anything to do with this, did you!?"

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley who was holding the empty bottle and hesitated angrily. "No, Mrs. Weasley."

She looked at Ginny. "No Mum! I would never drink that stuff. It's horrid. Harry didn't drink any either." She added sticking up for Harry.

Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth between the two.

"Well ok then." She composed herself and began again, "Well we must hurry. We have to go to Diagon Alley today and get a few things. We best get inside, clean up, and have some breakfast."

She finished as she waited for Harry and Ginny to make their way into the house.

Stopping at the door Harry turned and watched Mrs. Weasley clean up the back yard with a swish of her wand.

Inside Harry and Ginny went their separate ways to get ready for their voyage to Diagon Alley. Harry opened the door to Ron's room to find Ron sprawled out on his back on his bed.

"Heya Harry."

"Hi Ron." Harry answered as he plopped down on the bed Mr. Weasley conjured up for him. "So your mum found the bottle?"

"Yup."

"You guys grounded?"

"Oh yea."

In the room just below Ron's, Ginny was sitting on her bed, with her knees pulled up close to her chest. A thousand and one thoughts were running through her head.

"I better hurry up before mum gets mad…" she said grabbing some clothes before heading into her bathroom.

After Harry had taken a quick, cold shower he grabbed his wand, his key to the vault his parents left him, put them in his pocket and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

As he made his way into the kitchen he saw that Ron, Fred, and George were all sitting at the table waiting ever so patiently for their mother to bring them their breakfast. Harry took his seat next to Ron, and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

He went to turn and talk to Ron when Mrs. Weasley set a plate of waffles in front of the boys who without hesitation began grabbing at them and began eating. It wasn't before long that Ginny joined them.

They all ate in silence knowing if they made one noise Mrs. Weasley would flip out, again. As soon as breakfast was over and the dishes were magical cleaned, all five teenagers line up in front of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the flowerpot filled with Floo Powder and offered it to Fred who grabbed a small hand full. Soon after all four Weasley kids had gone through.

"Ok now Harry it's your turn. Now remember, loud and clear. No need to be nervous dear."

Harry stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a small hand full.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Harry shouted as he threw the Floo Powder at his feet.

As the fireplace began to suck him in, he thought to himself,

"_There has got to be an easier way." _

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this new addition. Please review. I love getting suggestions and _some _structural criticism.


	6. Chapter 6: The Room Abvove Florish

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it very much. Also, I apologize for the wait. I have been a busy bee these past few weeks. I am done with school for the summer. So I am looking forward to writing for all my readers :)

-XxCraziekxX

Recap:

_Harry stepped into the fireplace grabbed a small hand full. _

"_DIAGON ALLEY!" Harry shouted as he threw the Floo Powder at his feet. _

_As the fireplace began to suck him in, he thought to himself,_

"_There has got to be an easier way."_

**Chapter Six: The Room Above Florish & Blotts**

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and whacked his head on a table nearby.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head vigorously.

Harry stood up and began to dust off the ash and soot. As he did this he looked around to see if he had once again ended up in a Dark Arts shop in Knockturn Alley. Harry has not been very successful with Floo Powder.

The room in which he had rolled out of the fireplace in was filled from top to bottom with books. Harry's eyes followed the shelves of books up, up, up until he had to lean back in order to see how far they went.

There was one spiral staircase that ran up the entire length of the wall from the very bottom floor to the very top floor, well as far as Harry could see. All around him were big, red, plush chairs and large cherry wood tables equipped with matching chairs.

"I wonder where the others are?" Harry wondered. He spun around in all directions.

"Hello?" He shouted. His voice echoed throughout the large, vast room.

No one answered.

"_Hello?_" He shouted once more hoping for an answer.

Once again no one answered.

In a slight panic Harry decided to leave the room and search for the Weasley's. As Harry went to look for the door, he was stunned to see that there was no door.

He spun in circles, and ran from wall to wall searching desperately for any sign of a doorknob, a handle, anything.

He stopped in the middle of the room hunched over and out of breath."

"Ok. So there is no door. There has got to be a secret lever or button or a password to let me out of here." Harry said reasoning with himself.

Just as Harry started to catch his breath he heard a loud, but low rumbling noise coming from near the fire place. Harry took a large step back from where he was standing. The entire fireplace swung open and in walked a short, stout man carrying a large pile of books, so that he could not see where he was going.

Harry did not move.

The short, stout man stopped and the fireplace swung back into place. The short, stout man continued to walk forward with his large stack of books.

Harry decided that now would be a good time to confront the short, stout man.

"Um, excuse me sir?" At this the short, stout man jumped, sending the large stack of books flying through the air.

"Who's there? Who are you?" The short, stout man shouted as he reached into his robes, fumbling to grab his wand.

This time Harry took a rather large step back and put his hands in the air and said, "I am Harry sir. I used Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley, and I came out of the fireplace in this room."

The short, stout man looked at the fireplace and then at Harry.

Harry went to continue explaining but the short stout man interrupted him.

"How long have you been in here, Harry?"

Harry looked at the short, stout man with a questioning look on his face and answered, "I dunno, maybe twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes you say?"

Harry nodded his head yes.

"Did you touch anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The short, stout man stood there staring at Harry as if he was going to attempt to jinx him.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please tell me where I am?" Harry asked.

The short, stout man looked at Harry with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Are you kidding me boy!"

Harry looked at the short, stout man with same confused face.

"Why my boy, you are in Flourish and Blotts and this here room you are standing in, is the First Edition room."

Harry once again looked at all the books as the short, stout man continued.

"All these books are the original copies of what you kids buy copies of for school; all handwritten by the witches and wizards themselves." As he finished this he began picking up the books he had dropped when Harry had startled him.

"Oh let me help you." Harry said as he rushed over and began picking up the books.

"Be careful! These books are delicate and fragile; they need to be handled with care."

Harry picked up a book, and the pages began to fall out.

"Now look and see what you've done!" The short, stout man shouted as he ripped the book from Harry's hand.

"The password is 'Lemonade'. Go down the stairs and take a left and that will lead you to the main lobby."

At this Harry got up, and started to go apologize but stopped.

He headed over to the fireplace and mumbled, "Lemonade." The fireplace swung open and Harry exited the room.

Harry had made his way down the stairs and into the main store which was crowded with witches, wizards, but mostly Hogwarts students.

As Harry searched through the crowd for any sign of red hair, he saw a few familiar faces.

He made his way through the crowd until out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red hair.

He dodged a few people in order to see who it was.

It was Ginny.

She was standing in line with an armful of books; her long, fire red hair rested on her shoulders and swept across her face. Harry smiled.

"Harry! There you are!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she grabbed Harry and spun him around.

"Are you okay? No bumps and bruises?" she asked inspecting Harry over.

"No Mrs. Weasley I am fine." He said, assuring her. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Well here is your list of school supplies you need. I took the liberty of getting some money for you since you dropped your vault key on the floor before you left."

She finished handing him a piece of paper, a bag of money, and his key.

"You should be more careful with your things Harry."

As Harry accepted his belongings from Mrs. Weasley he peeked over her left shoulder to see if Ginny was still in his line of sight.

She was gone.

"Okay now Harry" Mrs. Weasley began, "Most of your texts for this year are over there on that table." She added by pointing to a large table with stacks upon stacks of books.

Looking down at list he sighed and headed for the table.

As Harry began his search through the texts on the table he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Harry!" It was Ron and along with him were Fred and George.

"Where'd you roll out of this time?" Ron asked as he smacked Harry on the back.

Harry chuckled at this, "Actually I came out here." Harry started, "Upstairs, in the First Edition Room."

"_Wicked_." Fred said.

"Yea, we must have tried at least a couple dozen times to get in there." Added George.

"Really?" Harry asked, "It's really not all that interesting. Just books."

"_Just_ books, mate?" George said with a serious look on his face.

"It is said that there are books in there that contain some of the most powerful spells, jinxes, and potions that no one is allowed to neither see nor do."

Harry stared at George with the uttermost look of intrigue on his face as he continued.

"How do you think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named learned the three deadly curses? It is rumored that after he had performed them the Ministry was forced to release them to the public to keep everyone from panicking. If they had those three curses locked up in that room, could you imagine what else lies upon the pages of those books?" \

As George ended Harry reached up and touched the scar on his forehead and thought to himself.

_Could there be a curse more deadly than the curse that had killed my parents? Or tortured the Longbottoms?_

Harry's thought were interrupted by the same voice that always interrupts his thoughts.

"Ok boys, I assume we all have our books?" Mrs. Weasley said as she rummaged through everyone's bags.

"Ok then. Off to get some new robes for Ron and Ginny. Harry dear, do you need to get some quills and ink…."

Mrs. Weasley's voice flowed into and out of Harry's head but all he could think about was the First Edition Room that lies above Flourish & Blotts.


	7. Chapter 7: The Garden Part 1

A/N: For all you readers who have been waiting and waiting for me to update, I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart. The other day, I was talking with a dear friend and she reminded me that my story here had 42 reviews and that maybe I should consider finishing. I took her advice and I hope that I will not disappoint my readers any more.

So here it is. The seventh installment to Summer Fling 101.

Thank you. Enjoy it! And please comment. I want to know what you think and feel!!

3 Crazyness169

**Chapter Seven: The Garden Part One**

"_How do you think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named learned the three deadly curses? It is rumored that after he had performed them the Ministry was forced to release them to the public to keep everyone from panicking. If they had those three curses locked up in that room, could you imagine what else lies upon the pages of those books?"_

George's words replayed over and over in Harry's head as he and the Weasley's stood in line at Madam Malkin's with their purchases. Before Harry could even begin to create another thought, Ron's voice jumped in.

"So Harry, what _was_ it like? Ya know, in the First Edition Room?"

Harry looked around the room. Mrs. Weasley was fusing with Ginny's new robes while Fred and George were entertaining themselves by throwing exploding snaps at what appeared to be upcoming First Years.

Harry nodded for Ron to come closer to him. Ron gulped and got closer. Harry once again scanned the room for any onlookers or eavesdroppers.

Harry quietly went into detail as Ron listened carefully and with intent, nodding his head at everything Harry told him.

As Harry filled Ron in, his eyes met the back of Ginny's head; her long, fire engine red hair reaching to her waist. She stood with one hand on her hip and with the other she kept rearranging her hair. She was in a very involved conversation with her mother. As she talked she accentuated certain words by a wave of a hand or by the raise an eyebrow. And when she laughed she would cover her face with her hand and let out a high pitched, sweet little giggle.

As Harry finished informing Ron, a smirk came across his face.

"That's **IT**!" Ron exclaimed loudly causing Harry to jump a little. Harry quickly hushed him as a few people began to look towards them.

"Yea that's _it_. What did you think was in there?" Harry asked impatiently.

Ron shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know.. could have been a few dementors… or _something._.."

Before Harry could answer, it was their turn to buy their items and by the orders of Mrs. Weasley, it was time to return home to The Burrow for suppertime was nearing.

. . .

After dinner that night, Ron went up to his room to inspect his new Quidditch broom and Harry found himself wandering through the Weasley's overgrown garden. He paced up and down each row with head bowed and hands in pockets. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see garden gnomes, dirty and small, attempting to hide among the overgrown crops. To amuse himself he would kick small rocks in their direction and would chuckle when they would dive into their holes.

His thoughts bounced back and forth.

_What's in the First Edition Room? How many more life altering curses, spells, charms, and jinxes are just sitting on shelves in that room? How did Voldemort come across this room? Did he get there the same way I did? Did he force his way in? Or did someone let him in?_

_I wonder what Ginny is doing? Is she mad at me? She seemed like she was enjoying it? Was it too fast? I don't want her to think I was using her or anything…it's not like that..._

_Who created those books? Why didn't they just destroy them if they wanted no one to see them? Why hang on to them?_

He found a small clearing between the tomato and carrot patches. He pulled out his wand, conjured up a small fire and sat down. He drew his knees close and gazed into the fire, half expecting a familiar face to pop up before him.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Ginny also pacing through the expansive garden with certain thoughts on her mind.

_Why is he ignoring me? He didn't even look at me at dinner. What did I do? I hope he doesn't think that I hate him. I don't know why I freaked out and told him to stop. I was just nervous... I mean it is Harry. I have been waiting for this... but why he is not talking to me... he just seemed different than all the other guys. _

Coming out of her thoughts, Ginny realized that she was lost among the tall corn stalks. As she began to slow her pace down, her left foot sunk deep into a large abandoned gnome hole.

"That's just _great_." She said, chuckling to herself.

Pulling her foot out of the hole which was covered in mud, she pulled out her wand and magicked it clean.

"Now where am I?" She said aloud to herself. She looked behind her, and to the sides. Nothing but tall, overgrown corn stalks. She hesitated.

"I know this garden." She said reassuring herself. After regaining her sense of direction she tromped off through the dark, overgrown garden.

After walking for ten minutes or so, Ginny could see a light flickering. She slowed her pace down and got her wand at the ready. One foot in front of the other, she walked slowly until she came across a clearing. She stopped when she saw Harry sitting with one knee bent up with his arm resting on it. In one hand, his wand in which he slowly passed from finger to finger. She noticed how soft but yet strong his hands looked and remembered those hands holding and touching her. She moved her eyes from his hands to his eyes which were gazing ever so intently into the fire. Ginny grabbed a hold of a stalk to help her stand. As she leaned into the stalk it completely snapped in half, she lost her balance, fell over and got caught in a tangle of weeds and roots.

Harry heard a loud noise, which broke his gaze from the fire. Looking in all directions, he slowly began to rise, and got his wand at the ready.

"Whose there?" He shouted. No one answered. Another noise. Harry's head snapped in the direction from which the noise was coming from.

His heart began to beat faster and his palms started to sweat as he slowly and carefully moved towards the noise.

"Whose there?" He shouted once again, his voice shaking a bit.

Ginny was struggling to get up. The weeds and roots had wrapped around her legs and torso. She could hear Harry calling but she could not answer. She twisted and turned, which caused her to grunt and whine from the pain.

Harry stopped and listened. He could hear whatever it was whinnying.

_Maybe it's a gnome stuck in one of its holes... or an animal. Maybe it's a trap. Could there be someone out here in the Weasley's garden? It does not seem likely…_

He inched his way forward, wand raised ready to take action.

Ginny wiggled and barely managed to grab her wand from her back pocket. "_Sectum_." She whispered and a little green light came from the tip of her wand, causing the weeds and roots to snap in half.

"_Finally_." She whispered.

Harry saw a green light through the brush; he knew now that he was **NOT** alone. He raised his wand even higher and inched his way towards the noise. Whoever it was, Harry decided he needed to sneak up on them and take them by surprise. As Harry approached he could see the silhouette of someone. He needed to make a move and make it quick. He swished he wand and muttered, "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Ginny was brushing off the weeds and roots and before she could even turn and tell Harry it was just her, she felt a warm sensation come across her body. All her limbs became stiff causing her to loose balance and fall to the ground.

"Not again." She thought.

Harry silently congratulated himself and moved towards the perpetrator. Knowing that they could not move, he whispered "_Lumos_" and a small white light ignited the tip of his wand. As he approached, he lowered his wand to the ground to see who had been stalking him.

His wand lit up the ground, revealing the perpetrators shoes, jeans, shirt, and face…


	8. Chapter 8: The Garden Part 2

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone would read and commented. I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me awhile to update, I had a bit of writer's block. Plus school has started up again.

Here is an new installment. I hope you all enjoy it!! :-D

3 XxCraziekxX

Recap:

_Harry silently congratulated himself and moved towards the perpetrator. Knowing that they could not move, he whispered "Lumos" and a small white light ignited the tip of his wand. _

_His wand lit up the ground, revealing the perpetrators shoes, jeans, shirt, and face… _

**Chapter Eight: The Garden Part Two**

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as he ran towards her. She lay stiff as a board, with her legs bound tight and her arms glued to her sides.

"_Finite Incantatum_." Harry said swishing his wand in Ginny's direction. The spell let go and Ginny let her limbs fall heavily to the ground. She sighed as she stood up and finished brushing herself off. Harry stood there, not sure of what to say. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Um… what... ah... what were you doing out here Ginny?" He finally asked, rubbing the back of his head, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I was, um just taking a walk...you?"

"Same. Um, yeah. The same." Harry replied.

They stood in silence.

This time Harry broke the ice.

"I, um, have a little fire over there, would you like to come and sit with me by the fire… unless you wanted to finish taking your walk. I mean, if that's what you wanted to do, not that I don't want you to join me, I do… I mean..."

"Yes." Ginny interrupted.

Harry's face turned red and nervously laughed, "Yes... what?" he asked.

"Yes. I would like to join you by the fire." Ginny answered as walked past him and took a spot near the fire. Harry smiled as he walked slowly over to where Ginny had sat down. As he stood on the side of her, he looked down and met her face looking back up at him. They both turned a little pink and smirked. Harry stood for a minute before he rubbed his hands on his legs, another one of his nervous gestures, and sat on the side of Ginny.

He slowly sat down next to Ginny. As he did this Ginny held her breath; she was nervous which caused her to fidget with her hair, her clothes, and her position.

They sat once again in silence, but it was Harry who one again broke the silence.

"Ginny," He began. "I just wanted to apologize for the other night--."

"Harry, I like you." Ginny interrupted. Harry stopped mid-sentence and stared at her. She stared back.

"So _please_ don't be sorry. I just got nervous and didn't know how to react because I have really liked you for sometime now and I just didn't know what to do with all of it."

She sighed and swallowed hard. Her stomach was in her throat and her heart was pacing a mile a minute. Harry didn't say anything. He sat and stared at her, this made Ginny extremely uncomfortable.

_Why isn't he saying anything? I cannot believe I just blurted that out! What if he doesn't like me and I just told him I did and—_

She moved her eyes from her feet back to Harry who was smiling at her. He cleared his throat.

"Since we are all being honest and everything, there is something that I would like to tell you, Ginny."

_Oh no, here it comes… _

"I am _not_ sorry about what happened the other night. I am not sorry because I like you too Ginny and I too was nervous and when you told me to stop, I thought I had done something I should not have done and maybe could have offended you or something and that you realized that you had made a mistake—."

And before he could even finish Ginny leaned over and kissed him. Harry released a sigh of relief and kissed her back. As they pulled away from each other, a cheesy grin appeared on both their faces. They both blushed and laughed. They sat there looking at each other laughing and revisiting what had just happened in the garden.

After a while Harry looked down at his watch and realized it was late.

"We should head back its getting late." At this Ginny looked down at her watch and agreed with a nod.

Harry helped Ginny up and put out the fire. They both took out their wands and whispered, "_Nox_." And the tips of their wands lit the way. As they began to maze through the massive garden, Harry reached over and held Ginny's hand. She felt her face get warm as it flushed. They made their way carefully through the garden, but before they reached the clearing Harry stopped and turned to Ginny.

"So, what are we going to do?"

She looked confused by this. "What do you mean? Tell everyone! I don't think that would be a good idea right now Harry. I mean this is new; we haven't even gone on a date or anything. Ron would _kill _you if knew what we did the other night. So I think, for _now,_ for 

the best interest of you, we should keep this to ourselves. Just for now. And when we are ready we can tell them, everyone."

Harry nodded. "I could not agree more. It was scary enough when George stumbled in. I am surprised he has not said anything."

"He probably does not remember Harry. He did fall asleep while using the loo." They both laughed and Harry agreed by grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her towards the house.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold." At this they both put out their wands and went inside.

Inside Harry watched as Ginny descended into her room. She waved to him as she closed the door. He slowly made his way to his and Ron's room. As Harry approached the door he could hear shuffling around in the room. He put his ear against the door and could make out a little of what was being said.

"**NO**! **NO**! Don't put it there but it in here!"

"Just sit on it!"

With immense curiosity Harry slowly opened the door. He could hear heavy breathing. He poked his head in from behind the door.

"Heya guys. What are you doing?" He said looking at Ron, Fred, and George. They all let out the breath of air they were holding.

Harry shut the door, took of his shoes and made his way to his bed.

"Bloody hell Harry! Don't do that again!" Ron retorted.

"Yea mate. You scared us half to death." Replied Fred, who was leaning against Ron's dresser.

Harry looked from Fred, to George, and then to Ron. "Ok. What are you guys up to?"

"Thought you would never ask!" said George. He ran over to where Fred was standing, pulled open a drawer, and pulled out what looked like a magazine of some sorts.

"You are not going to _believe_ what we found in dad's stash of Muggle things!!"

George sat down next to Harry as Fred and Ron joined them. George then put the magazine in front of Harry.

"Play-Boy?" he read aloud. There was a fairly attractive woman on the cover with a very small bathing suit on.

"Play-boy? Harry do you know what this is!?" Fred asked. Harry shook his head no. All three of the other boys laughed and gave him the how-could-you-not-know look.

At this George opened to the center of the magazine and turned it towards Harry. He gawked at the picture. He examined the picture close for he had never seen a naked 

woman. He noticed the curves of her body and the beauty that it entailed. He quickly glanced away, his face turning red.

"OOOOH!!" all three boys reacted laughing. George slid off the bed holding his stomach as Ron flopped over on his side.

"Why are you "ohing" Ron? You ran to the bathroom!" Fred added pointing at Ron.

"I did not!" Ron argued back, ears turning red.

Harry laughed at the three of them as they brought their argument to the other side of the room. Harry shook what he had just seen from his mind. He rolled on his side facing the wall. His thoughts carried him away.

_Ginny likes me. I mean I knew I just never was sure. _

Downstairs in her room Ginny was also lying in bed.

_Wow. Harry and Ginny. Ginny and Harry. It has a nice ring to it. I still cannot believe he likes me. I hope he was not upset when I said we should not tell everyone. It's not that I don't want anyone to know.. but he agreed so why am I getting upset? _

As they both fell asleep with nice thoughts in their heads, there was a loud noise that shook the entire house. Harry jumped up, put his glasses on, and grabbed his wand. Across the room he could see Ron sitting straight up, wide eyes and clutching his wand in his hand.

"You.. you heard it too?" Was all he could manage. Harry nodded.

_POP! POP!_

George and Fred suddenly appeared in the room, both armed as well. They all looked at each other trying to figure out what they should do but before they could there was a loud creaking noise outside the bedroom. All four boys stood up and edged their ways to the back wall. The noise stopped as the intruder was standing in front of the door. The door knob slowly began to turn. Harry could hear Ron breathing. The door began to open. All Harry could see was a shadow. The boy raised their wands, ready to attack. As the door slowly opened, Harry shouted, "_Stupefy_!" The intruder shouted and hit the floor. The boys advanced towards the door. Harry looked to floor..


	9. Chapter 9: The Break In

A/N: Okay, I know it has been along while since I have updated. I am not going to bore anyone with details other than; I had a serious case of writer's block. I happened to open what I had started a while back, and it just flowed out.

Enjoy!

Recap:

_George and Fred suddenly appeared in the room both armed as well. They all looked at each other trying to figure out what they should do but before they could there was a loud creaking noise outside the bedroom. All four boys stood up and edged their ways to the back wall. The noise stopped as the intruder was standing in front of the door. The door knob slowly began to turn. Harry could hear Ron breathing. The door began to open. All Harry could see was a shadow. The boy raised their wands, ready to attack. As the door slowly opened, Harry shouted, "Stupefy!" The intruder shouted and hit the floor. The boys advanced towards the door. Harry looked to floor...._

**Chapter 9: The Break In**

"Oh my!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. She bent down to see if Mr. Weasley was alright.

"Arthur! Arthur are you okay!? What is wrong with you boys!?"

Harry stared wide eyed at Mr. Weasley who was clutching his left shoulder as he stood up.

"I am okay Molly." He groaned. Ron, Fred, and George ran forward to help their father to his feet.

"I just came to tell you boys," he started but interrupted with a moan, "that there was a break in at Flourish and Blotts just an hour ago." As he continued he moved towards Ron's bed with help from his boys. He sat down and clutched his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley conjured up an ice pack and sling and began the process of patching up her husband's sore shoulder.

"What did they take?" Asked George before his father could finish.

"Here's the thing, they don't know. One of the protection charms in front of one of the rooms was broken. And before the ministry got there, the culprit was gone. Not one book out of order, well from what they could tell. They are currently checking the records to see if any books were taken." As he finished, he groaned and rubbing his shoulder. Everyone watched him. No one wanted to ask.

"Which room?" Asked Harry. Ron, Fred, and George turned and looked at him. Harry could feel the heat rising to his face.

"Which room was the protection charm broken?" He asked again. Everyone turned and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley put her hand on her husband's right shoulder. He cleared his throat.

"The First Edition Room." The boys turned back to look at Harry. He felt the blood leave his face. He stood up and walked towards Mr. Weasley.

"I am terribly sorry for that." He said pointing to his shoulder. "I think I need some fresh air." He grabbed his coat, and slipped on his shoes and was out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Go and see if he is alright Ron." Mrs. Weasley ordered. "Fred, George help me get your father to his room."

"I'm fine Molly!" Mr. Weasley shouted but fell back as he started to stand up.

***

Harry ran out of the back door and ran into the over grown garden. He ran so fast that the cool summer breeze stung his eyes, causing his eyes to swell up with tears. Harry slowed his pace and sat down in the same place where he and Ginny ran into one another earlier. While catching his breath, Harry thought to himself.

_What are the odds? The First Edition Room. I was JUST there. There is only one person who could have orchestrated this…_

Harry conjured up a water bottle and sat there in the darkness.

***

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasely shouted from her back door. "Oh poor dear. I hope he does not think he has something to do with this." She said looking at Ron who was getting ready to go into the garden after Harry. His face turned red.

"Ronald!?" She shouted.

"Relax mum," George interrupted emerging from behind the large oak tree with Fred. Mrs. Weasley glared at her boys, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, mum you know how we lost Harry again with the Floo Powder." Ron began. Mrs. Weasley violently nodded her head. "Well, this time he rolled out into The First Edition Room." George finished.

Mrs. Weasley's mouth dropped. "Okay, you boys go and find Harry and bring him back here. Tell him that this has nothing to do with him."

All three boys lit their wands and set off into the wild garden as Mrs. Weasley watched, hopelessly.

As her boys disappeared into the darkness, Mrs. Weasley ran into her house. But before she could apparate to her bedroom to inform Mr. Weasley, she heard three popping noises. She turned and saw that standing outside were three figures, all dressed in Ministry robes, one of them being the Minister himself.


	10. Chapter 10: The Investigation

Recap:

_All_ _three boys lit their wands and set off into the wild garden as Mrs. Weasley watched, hopelessly. _

_As her boys disappeared into the darkness, Mrs. Weasley ran into her house. But before she could apparate to her bedroom to inform Mr. Weasley, she heard three popping noises. She turned and saw that standing outside were three figures, all dressed in Ministry robes, one of them being the Minister himself. _

**Chapter 10: The Investigation**

Mrs. Weasley advanced towards the door and opened it. "Good Evening Minister.." was all she could muster.

"Good Evening Molly. I am here to talk to Arthur." He said firmly.

"I will go get him, um.. .please have a seat. Would you like some tea?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"That would be pleasant. Thank you." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the tea kettle whistled. She ran over into her kitchen and grabbed tea cups, sugar, and milk and placed it on the kitchen table. The tea kettle flew gracefully through the air into her hands. She poured three cups of tea. The Minister and the two men took seats at the table.

"I will be right back." She said as she quickly apparated.

***

The darkness surrounding Harry began to swallow him. Sitting there in the darkness he could hear the wind blowing, crickets chirping, and garden gnomes scurrying to their holes. In the distance he could hear Ron, Fred, and George calling for him. He was not quite ready yet to face them. He flipped the empty water bottle in his hands aimlessly before dropping it to the ground. Harry sighed, picked up the water bottle and headed in the direction of the voices.

***

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouted while shaking her husband to wake him. Mr. Weasley groaned loudly and clutched his shoulder.

"What is it Molly?' He asked sounding a little annoyed.

"The Minister is down stairs having tea right now. He wants to speak with you." She said with worry in her voice and in her eyes. Mr. Weasley got out of bed, and magicked himself some robes.

"Arthur, there is something I need to tell you."

"Molly I don't have time, the Minister is waiting.."

"Harry was in The First Edition Room."

Mr. Weasley stopped fussing with his robes and looked up at his wife. She continued.

"When we went to Diagon Alley, you know how bad he is with speaking clearly. The boys said he came out into The First Edition Room."

Mr. Weasley started pacing the length of his room, thinking.

"What do we do Arthur? Is he here for Harry?"

" I am not sure Molly. I am just going to go down and see what he is here for. And if he asks about Harry, then Harry is just going to have to explain to the Minister exactly what happened." Mrs. Weasley with worried eyes looked at her husband for a better answer.

"But Arthur.."

"Molly, I cannot keep him waiting." He said walking out the door before apparating.

***

"Harry!! Where are ya mate!?" Ron yelled. He stopped and took a sip of his water. He sighed and began to walk when out of the brush in front of him emerged Harry.

"Where have you been? Why did you run off like that? This has nothing to do with you!" Ron shouted at his best friend while sending red sparks into the air. Harry walked towards his friend.

"Sorry Ron, I just could not take everyone staring at me." Harry stopped when Fred and George came tromping from the left of them.

"There you are. Good thing. I was getting tired of looking for ya." Fred said catching his breath.

"Let's head back to the house." All four boys, with their wands lit head towards The Burrow.

***

Mr. Weasley apparated into his living room. He hesitated, checked his robes in the mirror one last time, and made his way into the dining room. Sitting at his table was the Minister.

"Good Evening Minister." Mr. Weasley began. The Minister along with the other two men rose to their feet.

"Arthur."

Mr. Weasley took a seat directly across from the Minister. Mr. Weasley adjusted his position in his chair a couple times before either one spoke.

"Arthur, you were notified about the break-in at Florish & Blotts?" The Minister began. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"As you know, we have our investigators down at the scene, trying to make sense of this." Mr. Weasley loudly poured himself a cup of tea.

"The reason why I am here is because one of our investigators checked the fireplace networks." Mr. Weasley stopped drinking his tea and placed his cup down.

"There was a connection made with the fire place in the room of question with your fire place, Arthur. Do you care to explain."

From around the corner, Mrs. Weasley loudly gasped and came running to the table.

"He is just a boy! He has bad luck traveling with Floo Powder!" She shouted in the Minister's face causing him to lean away from her.

"Molly.." Mr. Weasley stood trying to refrain his wife.

"You could not possible think this has anything to with him!"

"Who?" asked the Minister.

"Harry!" she shouted.

"What is going on here?" Ginny interrupted walking into the dining room in her pajamas. She stopped at the sight of the Minister sitting at her kitchen table. Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley looked at their daughter and then to the Minister.

The back door opened and in walked Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. All four boys stopped and looked at the picture in front of them.

"Geez mum, you didn't have to send for the Ministry, he was only in the backyard!" George said with a nervous laughter.

The Minister stood to his feet and turned towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I would like a word please."


	11. Chapter 11: The Interrogation

A/N: I apologize about the cliff hangers. I just like when I am reading a book and a chapter ends, and I WANT to read the next chapter just to find out what happens. I will try to not do it so often. 

3 xXCraziekxX

Recap:

_The back door opened and in walked Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. All four boys stopped and looked at the picture in front of them. _

"_Geez mum, you didn't have to send for the Ministry, he was only in the backyard!" George said with a nervous laughter. _

_The Minister stood to his feet and turned towards Harry. _

"_Mr. Potter, I would like a word please." _

**Chapter 11: The Interrogation**

Harry nodded his head slowly and moved towards the kitchen table. Mr. Weasley quietly ushered his four curious children up to their bedrooms while Mrs. Weasley reached out for Harry, gave him a hug, and tugged at his unkempt hair. After everyone had left the room Harry took the seat directly across from the Minister. Harry could feel the eyes of the two men sitting on either side of the Minister. This caused the sensation of butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed hard, not knowing whether to look at the Minister or to the floor.

"Would you like some tea, Harry?" The Minister asked. Harry shook his head.

"Okay then Harry I am going to tell you why I am here," he began, "There was a break in at Florish & Blotts this evening. My investigators checked the fireplace networks and discovered that not to long ago there was a connection made with Weasleys's fireplace and the fireplace in the First Edition Room. "

At this Harry shifted his position in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"After talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they informed me that on that date in question, you, Harry, arrived in that room via Floo Powder. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." The Minister said standing to his feet. He paced the length of the kitchen with a quizzical face. Harry once again shifted positions. The Minister stopped and placed his hands on the back of his chair.

"Harry, what were you doing in the First Edition Room?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked up at the Minister who was staring at Harry with an angry but yet curious look.

"Start at the beginning." He told Harry.

"The day we went to Diagon Alley to get school supplies, well the Weasley's travel by Floo Powder, and I guess I have bad luck with it—" But before he could finish the Minister interrupted him.

"Bad luck?"

"Yes."

"Do Explain."

"Well when I stayed here with the Weasley's before second year began, that was the first time I used Floo Powder, and I rolled out a fireplace in Knockturn Alley."

The Minister nodded his head while once again pacing. He stopped in front of Harry and gestured for him to continue.

"Well this time I rolled out into the First Edition Room."

"How did you know it was the First Edition Room."

"I didn't, sir. The room was filled with books from floor to ceiling, everywhere you look, books. I tried to find the door to get out but there wasn't one."

"How did you know it was the First Edition Room?" The Minister asked again.

Harry, now a little annoyed answered, "There was a man in the room."

"A man? What did he look like? What was he doing?"

Harry sighed. "He was carrying books. I startled him when I asked him for some help. He dropped all these old books with pages falling out."

"What did he look like Harry?"

Harry hesitated before answering, "He was short."

"That is it! Nothing else?"

"Well sir, after I startled him I helped him pick up the books. He then told me I was in the First Edition Room. And then he got annoyed with me when I picked abook up and the pages fell out. He just gave me the password to leave the room."

The Minister stopped pacing. "If you were alone in the room, how did this man get in there?"

"The fireplace swung open and he came in with a pile of books."

"Why didn't you say this?"

Harry feeling anger rising in his face answered, "If you had let me tell you the story without interrupting me." Before Harry could finish the man on the left side of the Minister stood up. The Minister stopped in front of Harry. Harry could feel the blood leaving his face.

"So after this man gave you the password, you just left the room?"

"Yes sir. I found Ron in the lobby."

"How did you know where to find the lobby from the First Edition Room?"

"The man told me."

"He also told you the password? Which was?"

"Yes he told me the password; which was 'lemonade'." The Minister gestured for one of his henchmen. He whispered something to him and the man was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Where is he going?" Harry boldly asked.

The Minister exhaled sharply, "That is none of your concern Harry."

"Well I think it does. What am I a suspect!?" Harry could feel the rage rising in him. The anger boiled, he tightened the grasp on his wand in his pocket, he just wanted to jinx something, or someone.

The Minister stopped and glared at Harry. His face was a slight red color.

"Relax Harry. We need to make sure that everything you are telling me, lines up."

"So you think I am lying?" Harry said pushing his chair away from the table.

"No, Harry. This is just part of the investigation process." The Minister sat down in his chair, and folded his hands on the kitchen table and looked Harry straight into his eyes. This made Harry extremely uncomfortable. He adjusted his position many times before he decided which was not uncomfortable.

"Okay Harry. So you rolled out the fire place in The First Edition Room, bumped into a man who gave you the password, and you left and found Ron in the lobby?"

Harry sighed. "Yes."

At this there was a loud popping noise. The henchman was back. The Minster stood and the pair went out the back door and talked. Harry stared at them, wishing he could read lips. The two finished and came inside. The man took his place at the table along with the Minister.

"Good news Harry. The password for that day checks out to be correct." Harry cocked a half smile at this. But Harry could tell by the look on the Minister's face there was more. Harry sat right up in his chair.

The Minister continued, "Bad news Harry. There are ten people who have access to that room and seven of them are wizards. We are going to need you to come down to the Ministry to identify him."

Harry sighed and thought to himself.

_That could have been much worse._

"Harry, get a good nights rest. We are going to need you to come down to the Ministry tomorrow to identify this man." Harry nodded his head.

At this Mr. and Weasley came from around the corner, they had been obviously eavesdropping.

"Arthur, Molly, I trust that you will find a way for Harry to reach the Ministry, not via Floo Powder. We don't want anymore accidents." He asked looking between the pair.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Weasley agreed.

"What time? What time should we bring him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

The Minister waved his wand and a black notebook appeared. "How about 11:00am?"

"He will be there Minister," Mr. Weasley answered.

The two henchmen rose as the Minister did.

"Well on that note, Good Evening."

Before Harry or the Weasley's could respond, one of the henchman apparated followed by the Minister and then the other henchman. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry and spun him around and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh you poor dear! Are you okay?" Harry nodded his head the best he could while in the embrace. She released him.

"Okay Harry, you have along day ahead of you tomorrow. Why don't you go upstairs, climb into bed, and try to get some sleep."

"We are going to have to leave early if we are going to be taking the car." Mr. Weasley said trying to suppress a smile.

"Okay." Harry said. He turned towards the stairs and started up. Harry took his time climbing the stairs, for he knew that four curious people waited in Ron's room for answers.


	12. Chapter 12: Long Day Part 1

Recap:

"_Okay Harry, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Why don't you go upstairs, climb into bed, and try to get some sleep." _

"_We are going to have to leave early if we are going to be taking the car." Mr. Weasley said trying to suppress a smile. _

"_Okay." Harry said. He turned towards the stairs and started up. Harry took his time climbing the stairs, for he knew that four curious people waited in Ron's room for answers. _

**Chapter 12: A Long Day Without Sleep Part I **

Harry reached Ron's bedroom door and hesitated before he went in. On the other side of the door Harry could hear low voices bickering back and forth. He put his hand on the doorknob and started turning it, the voices stop. He swung the door open to see four sets of eyes, all on him, all with the look of curiosity.

Harry stood in the doorway for a minute before anyone mustered the courage to ask what had happened. He turned to close the door and slowly turned back to head to his bed but stopped when he saw it was occupied with Fred and George while Ginny and Ron were on Ron's bed. Harry immediately noticed Ginny. She was sitting Indian style in her pajama shorts and a tank top. Her hair was in a loose bun that left a few strands of hair dangling in her face. She looked at Harry with extreme worry. He could feel her eyes on him, which caused him to blush a bit.

"So how was it mate?"

It was George, as usual, who mustered the courage to ask. Harry leaned up against the door.

"It wasn't so bad. He just asked me questions about the First Edition Room, how I got there, who was there, how I got out, etc."

Ron leaned forward from his seat and asked, "So you _have_ to go to the Ministry tomorrow?" Harry looked at Ron with a 'how did you know' face. Noticing the look, Fred reached into his pockets and pulled out two long strings with earlobes attached. Harry chuckled at the sight of them.

"Extendable Ears, I should have known you guys would be listening." He said this as he took off his coat, and slipped off his shoes. He walked over to Ron's desk and sat in the chair.

"So all you have to do is identify the man you saw in the room, and that is it?" Asked Ron.

"I hope so," Harry answered sighing.

Everyone hung out in Ron and Harry's room for a couple hours discussing all the possible scenarios that could have happened in The First Edition Room. Harry was not paying attention, he was watching Ginny. He noticed the way she kept glancing up at him, trying not to make it obvious that she was. He noticed the way she kept pulling the same strand of hair behind her ear.

He secretly went back to the night everyone camped out in the back yard, when he and Ginny made their own little fire. He secretly wanted to finish what Ginny so nervously stopped.

He replayed those brief few minutes over in his head.

_She smiled, blushed, and leaned in again. He felt her lips on his. Wanting more, Harry opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against her lips. Allowing him to enter she pulled herself closer to Harry. She moved her hands up his chest, around his neck where she played with his hair. Harry slide his hands around her waist, and pulled her even closer._

Harry felt something hit him on his head, which caused him to snap out of it. He looked to the floor and noticed a pair of bunched up socks. Harry picked them up and looked at everyone. Ron was holding a pillow up to his face, which was bright red, to keep from laughing out loud; Fred was holding his stomach and laughing uncontrollably; George was staring at him shaking his head back and forth slowly; and Ginny had her hand covering her nose and mouth, she was also giggling. Harry felt his face turn red and he started nervously chuckling.

"What were ya thinking about there Harry!?" George asked. Harry thought twice about answering.

"You had this _dreamy_ look on your face!" Ron said then imitating what he thought Harry's face looked like.

"No! No! It was more like this!" Fred said doing his impression. Harry started laughing.

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"'Bout what?" asked Ron. Harry looked at Ron and once again thought real hard about his answer.

"I was thinking that tomorrow, when I get back from the Ministry, we should play Quidditch, we haven't really played in a while." He answered throwing the pair of bunched up socks back at Ron.

He then thought to himself.

_Good save. _

"Yea!"

"That would be wicked!

"It has been awhile." Everyone agreed in unison.

Harry secretly sighed to himself while he looked down at his watch; it was 3:45am.

"Oh wow! It's quarter 'til four. I have no idea what time your parents are planning on waking me up." At this everyone agreed it was time to go to bed. Fred and George said good night and apparated to their room while Ginny just gave a little wave and walked down the flight of stairs to her room.

Harry and Ron climbed into their beds and before Harry knew it he could hear Ron's faint snores. Shortly afterwards, Harry dozed off and dreamt about Ginny.

***

"Harry! Harry dear! It's time to wake up!"

Harry woke up to being violently shaken by Mrs. Weasley. Harry squinted his eyes as he looked up at her. She smiled and handed him his glasses. He accepted them, put them on and looked at his watch. It was 5:04am.

_Great. Only one hour sleep. Going to be along day. _ He thought to himself.

"C'mon Harry dear! You don't want to be late!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as she exited the room. As Harry climbed out of bed he looked over at Ron. Ron was sprawled out on his bed with a bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Harry quietly laughed to himself, grabbed his towel, and proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower. He knew Mrs. Weasley would not approve of Harry going to the Ministry "looking disheveled" and with "tangled, unkempt hair."

Harry entered the kitchen after a refreshing shower still yawning and stretching. Mrs. Weasley immediately snuck up behind him and attacked him with a comb.

"Oh! This hair just won't stay put!" She exclaimed as she fought with Harry's hair.

Harry laughed and gently pulled away from her. She sighed and took off into the kitchen. Harry headed to the dining room table. Mr. Weasley was already in his seat, at the head of the table, with his nose buried in the Daily Prophet. Harry took his seat and began helping himself to the pumpkin muffins, bacon, and coffee.

As Harry ate he noticed the wardrobe that Mr. Weasley had put on for the occasion.

He had a green t-shirt on with a blue and grey striped sport jacket with black trousers with brown loafers. Harry suppressed a laugh. Mr. Weasley folded the paper up and took a sip of his coffee.

"Harry we are going to be taking my car. I have put a series of charms to make it untraceable to keep us out of harms way. The Ministry has also set up a series of check points where we will meet up with Ministry Law Enforcers. "

Harry nodded his head as Mr. Weasley filled him in. Harry had wished this would not be a big deal, he sure was wrong.

"We will be leaving in.." Mr. Weasley looked down at his watch and answered, "twenty minutes at 6:30. So eat up!"

At this he stood up, headed out the back door, and into his garage. Mrs. Weasley once again attacked Harry with a comb; the only difference was that she was pouring a smelly, cold liquid on his head. Harry shivered as the liquid hit his neck.

"This is a potion my mother showed me how to make when I was a young girl." She said as she furiously combed Harry's hair.

"Oh! Now **there** we go!" She clapped her hands together. "Much Better!" Harry swallowed hard.

He stood up, walked into the living room, and faced one the few mirrors in the house. His mouth dropped at the site of himself. His hair was parted to the side and slicked flat down. Mrs. Weasley stood behind him with a look of accomplishment on her face.

"Oh Harry! It looks wonderful!" Harry turned and looked at her. He must have had a worried look on his face because she followed with, "Oh don't worry hunny! It washes right off when you shower!"

Harry sighed.

_Thank goodness. _

Harry heard the back door slam and knew it was time to go. Mr. Weasley entered the living room and took a double look at Harry.

"Umm… it is time to go!" He said tapping his watch and smiling from ear to ear. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry and hugged him.

"Good luck!" She called after him as he headed out to the garage. In the driveway sat a Ford Anglia. It was midnight blue with shiny hubcaps. Mr. Weasley stood next to Harry, smiling.

"She is a beauty!"

"Is this the _same_.."

"Oh no. We came across this one on a raid. There were bubbles coming out the muffler; it was startling some Muggles so the Ministry sent us out there to straighten it out. Come to find out, the wizard who owned it had committed some fowl acts and was sent to Azkaban. They didn't know what to do with it, so I volunteered to take it home and sort it out. And here she is."

Harry stood and admired the car.

"Get in! Get in! We have a deadline to make!" Harry opened the car door and slid in. The interior was all black leather, with a new CD player that had a digital clock. Mr. Weasley got in and started the engine. Harry quickly buckled his seatbelt and took in a deep breath .

They were off. They followed a small dirt road that Harry has never seen before, which eventually met up with a small paved road. There was small talk along the way; mostly Mr. Weasley asking questions about the digital clock and CD player.

It was 8:35am when they reached their first destination which was in a small town outside of Salisbury, Wiltshire. As they drove through the town, Harry noticed a rather large man sitting on a park bench in front of the local library.

Harry quickly noticed him as Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Auror. Mr. Weasley pulled up in front of the library and quickly glanced at Kingsley and they were off again. Harry looked in the side view mirror; Kingsley was gone.

Throughout the rest of their journey to London, there were many frequent stops like the one with Kingsley. A couple of them were in front of grocery stores, another in front of a post office, as well as a pet grooming store.

Harry and Mr. Weasley arrived in downtown London at 10:45am. Harry quickly showed Mr. Weasley an appropriate place to park the car.

They pushed their way through the crowded streets until they found the very too familiar telephone booth that does down into the Ministry of Magic.

Before Harry knew it, he was standing in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.


End file.
